


wasted daylight

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Jaebum waking up in the morning after their first night in their new apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasted daylight

He’s too tired to move, but Jaebum finds himself waking before the sun has even risen out of habit. He wants to check his phone to see how much longer he can doze before he actually has to get up, but he’s pinned by about 63 kg of deadweight. Glancing down at the head resting on his chest, Jaebum can’t help but smile; it’s not the first morning he’s woken up in a tangle of limbs with Jackson, but today is the first time he’s done it in  _their_  bed.

 

Jaebum had been considering moving even before he and Jackson made it official, but the area of the city he wanted to move to was just too far out of his price range. Being the type to struggle to find a way to get what he truly wants rather than settle and compromise, Jaebum worked hard and meticulously saved his money. The two of them had only been dating for six months when Jaebum surprised himself and Jackson by suggesting that they pool both their incomes and buy a flat together.

 

“I mean it’s only practical, right? You’re always over at mine anyway; you’d be saving time  _and_ money if we lived together,” Jaebum said, doing his best to seem nonchalant. Much like the sun, Jackson’s resulting smile was so bright that Jaebum couldn’t stare directly at it for too long.

 

“What? What are you really saying here? I’m not that easy, you know. You have to say it,” Jackson grinned while wiggling in his seat. Jaebum pretended to heave a sigh before he took Jackson’s hand and pulled him into his side.

 

“Come and live with me, Jackson-ah,” Jaebum huskily breathed into his ear. Jaebum felt his hearing briefly go from Jackson’s high-pitched screech, and he felt the breath leave his lungs as Jackson wrapped his arms around him.

 

Jaebum’s smile widens at the memory. The move itself was so exhausting that they both ended up falling asleep before they could properly christen their new bed, but he’s already glad they did it. The sun is only just rising now, and they both have an entire day of work to get through, but Jaebum is already looking forward to walking through the door and being greeted by Jackson.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the blaring of his phone.

 

“Ugh, that ring tone is fucking awful. Why did you pick that?” Jackson groans into his chest.

 

“I didn’t, you did,” Jaebum snorts.

 

“Did I? Well, that’s going to have to change now that I have to hear it. Wait, where are you going?”

 

“To get ready for work,” Jaebum says plainly.

 

“What? No, you can’t get up yet. We didn’t even have a proper morning cuddle,” Jackson whines, pushing himself up onto his elbows. His hair is falling into his face, almost completely obscuring his eyes, his face is slightly swollen, there’s a trail of dried saliva at the corner of his mouth, and Jaebum absolutely loves the sight of him. Jaebum reaches up a hand and brushes the hair off his face. Jackson blinks sleepily at him, leaning into the touch, and Jaebum feels so at peace that he never wants to leave their bed.

 

“Our new place is much closer to your office anyway, so you don’t even have to get up so obscenely early anymore,” Jackson says stubbornly. Jaebum moves his hand to his chin and pulls him down for a kiss. Jackson grunts his approval and settles down on Jaebum’s chest again, pleased he won the not-argument.

 

The sun is starting to shine brighter into the room, and that combined with Jackson’s body heat makes Jaebum feel a lot warmer than he’s comfortable with. Still, he makes no attempt to move, he just carries on stroking Jackson’s hair.

 

“You know, we shouldn’t even go into work today. Let’s take a personal day to sleep in and finish unpacking,” Jackson murmurs right when Jaebum thinks he’s stayed as long as he can and is about to get out of bed.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum says, sternly yet fondly.

 

“Alright, alright, we’ll both go to work, but can we at least go in a bit late? We’ll just say there was a traffic accident or something.” Jaebum snorts and shakes his head, but he continues to stroke Jackson’s hair. Normally he hates being late, but today he doesn’t mind so much.

 


End file.
